71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod
71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod is a LEGO Ninjago set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description This awesome arcade machine lets ninjas transport themselves from NINJAGO® City to Prime Empire. NINJAGO fans will be inspired by this arcade toy and 2 video game figures, Digi Lloyd and exclusive to this set, Avatar Lloyd with his bat to role-play and recreate thrilling stories. The best toys for kids When kids venture into Prime Empire they can choose the character they want to be with their own ninja avatar. This provides them with a brilliant opportunity to express themselves and be creative with stickers and accessories. The back of the arcade toy can be opened to store the ninja action figures, and their weapons and accessories. The perfect LEGO® toys LEGO NINJAGO sets give children the chance to enter a thrilling world where they can indulge in independent play or fun with friends as their ninja heroes take on the forces of evil. Kids will be enthralled with these ninja toys, including cars, jets, dragons, buildable figures and more. *''NINJAGO® set featuring mini arcade machine and Digi Lloyd and exclusive Avatar Lloyd minifigures for kids to devise their own stories from Prime Empire. The perfect toy playset for dedicated NINJAGO fans.'' *''Ninja playset includes arcade machine and 2 video game figures, Digi NINJAGO® Lloyd, and Avatar Lloyd, who can be dressed in a range of accessories. Ninja fans will be thrilled to escape to an action-packed fantasy world.'' *''New for January 2020, this ninja toy allows kids to customize their minifigures and choose an avatar to enter Prime Empire. Youngsters will love storing their video game figures in the back of the mini arcade machine.'' *''This 48-piece ninja toy for kids is quick-to-build for boys and girls aged 7+ and will inspire independent play by ninja fans. This makes a great birthday gift, Christmas present or Lego gift for any occasion.'' *''Arcade and action figure toys that offer a world of playing opportunities at home or when kids are on their travels. The arcade machine measures over 3” (8 cm) high, 2” (5 cm) long and 2” (7 cm) wide.'' *''No batteries are required for this NINJAGO® set – it’s simply fueled by kids’ imaginations, so the adventures in Prime Empire never stop. Just build and play!'' *''This is the ideal LEGO® gift for a young builder. The bricks come with simple-to-follow instructions making it quick and easy to have your arcade toy ready for hours of fun!'' *''LEGO® NINJAGO® collectible buildable toys and figures let kids enter a thrilling world of fantasy to create stories with their favorite ninjas as they take on the forces of evil in NINJAGO city and Prime Empire.'' *''LEGO® bricks have met the highest industry standards for more than six decades, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and pull apart with ease every time, whether on Earth on in NINJAGO® City. They could even defeat the team of ninja heroes!'' *''These LEGO® bricks and pieces have been relentlessly tested and given a real work out to meet the highest global safety and quality standards. You always have peace of mind with LEGO building kits.'' Notes *Avatar Lloyd is exclusive to this set. *This set is the cheapest way to get Digi Lloyd. *This set is one of four Season 12 sets to have a different type of instruction booklet, now having a progress bar at the bottom of the booklet and images of the ninja throughout the booklet, the other sets being 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers, 71714 Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod, and 71715 Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod. Gallery 71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod Box Backside.jpg 71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod Poster.jpeg 71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod.jpg 71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod 2.jpg 71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod 3.jpg 71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod 4.jpg Avatar Lloyd Minifigure.png|Exclusive Avatar Lloyd minifigure Winter 2020 Lloyd Minifigure.png|Digi Lloyd minifigure Winter 2020 Lloyd Minifigure 2.png Category:Ninjago Category:2020 Category:Sets Category:Ninja Category:Energy Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Prime Empire Category:2020 Sets